


Their Interlude

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika can't solve Satoko's dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Interlude

The circle of pain and madness had gone around yet again, and Satoko was in pain yet again despite Rika's attempts to protect her. As Satoko tried to hide her sobs underneath her trembling figure, Rika sighed thinking of how to help her. Any attempts to solve the actual problem were certainly futile, as this world was soon to go to hell, and then everything would be mostly the same as before.

"Come here, Satoko," Rika said as she continued to think. Satoko complied, saying nothing and holding in her tears as she crawled over to Rika. Rika hugged her, and they sat in silence.

After a while Satoko seemed to relax just a little, her shaking ceasing as she lay in Rika's arms. Rika ran her hands through her hair, still not sure of what to do now. If just sitting here would help Satoko, then she'd stay for as long as possible.


End file.
